Twins
by Eowyn Turner
Summary: PG just to be safe.


Disclaimer: Arwen and Elrond aren't mine. Elrohir and Elladan aren't either. pouts I wish... ELROHIR AND ELLADAN I LOVE YOU!!!! Marina's not mine either... She belongs to a friend of mine. But I may put in a character that is mine, if that's what my fingers decide, you see, they do the thinking and writing, not me!

* * *

Also, if you don't agree to see Elrond being cruel, turn back now.

"Elrohir! Elladan! Get back here right now!" Arwen's screams could be heard from the other side of Rivendell, which was very un-elflike. One thousand year old twins Elrohir and Elladan loved teasing their younger sister, Arwen. 

"What did they do this time, my lady?" Marina, Arwen's handmaiden and best friend asked her. Marina was tall and fair, as all elves are. She had waist long blond hair, and ice blue eyes. She was eight hundred forty-three, only sixteen years younger than the Evenstar.

"Those two brats! They covered my best fan in honey, and when I went to open it up, it was all sticky, and I got honey just all over!" The child was screaming and her face was flushed. Elrohir, older by a few minutes, and Elladan loved to play practical jokes on everyone, but had the most fun playing them on their easily irritated sister.

"Relax, my lady. We shall go speak to your father immediately." Marina said calmly. But Elrond was already there.

"And what excuse does my daughter have to yell so loudly?" he asked Arwen coldly.

"Father, it was Elrohir and Elladan! They-" she began.

"I heard who it was." He cut in. "And no matter what they did, it was no reason for you to scream."

"But- But _Ada_!" she protested. "They poured-" she tried again to tattle on her brothers.

"Whatever they did, I shall hear it from them, not from you, my little evening star." He said gently. Arwen smiled. She had always been her father's favourite, though her mother, who had been poisoned, and was now dead, had preferred her brothers.

"Elrohir!" Elrond called his son in an ice-cold voice. "Get in here now." Elrohir entered, followed closely by Elladan. Both boys looked very guilty facing their father. "Elladan? I don't remember calling you in here? Do you?" He looked at his son, sarcastically intrigued.

"No father, but I helped Elrohir pour honey on Arwen's fan, and I deserve some of the punishment." He said sorrowfully. "Come here." Elrond instructed. The boy came to his father, sure he was about to be badly whipped. "Are you the prince of Rivendell?" Elrond asked his younger son cruelly. "Are you?" he asked again when there was no answer. The young boy shook his head. "Then it is no business of mine what stupid pranks you play. You are dismissed." He told Elladan. When Elrohir started to follow his brother out the door, he asked: "Did I dismiss you?"

Elrohir turned to face his father. "No, but-" "Well then you stay." He said. "You are the prince of Rivendell, and you cannot behave like a common elf! Also, you need to stop playing with common children. You shall be one thousand in a few weeks, and it's time you met some..." he cleared his throat. "Higher ranked children your age."

"What?" he asked. "But Elladan is as high-ranked as me! And he's my brother!"

"Elladan is born to the same parents, but he is not prince. You may not see him anymore. You may, however play with Arwen."

"Play with Arwen but not Elladan? Why?" He was shocked that his father was not permitting him to see his own twin brother.

"Because Arwen is a princess. Elladan is simply a noble-born boy. Not a prince. Go tell him politely that you are quite sorry, but you can no longer spend time with children of his status." Elrohir knew he had no choice. His eyes filled with tears as he went to find his twin.

"Hey Elrohir!" Elladan said, grinning, upon seeing his teary-eyed brother approaching him. "Did he whip you bad?"

"Not exactly..." Elrohir began. "He... He forbade me to play with you, or even to speak to you unless in formal conversation." He repeated his conversation with Elrond.

"So I can't talk to you? Just because you're his heir and not me?" Elladan was as shocked as his brother had been.

"Exactly." Elrohir said glumly.

"Well just don't obey him!" Elladan said cheerfully. "That's easy to do! We do it all the time!"

"No, Elladan... It's different this time... We have to obey him. He said he shall introduce me to princes and princess my age..." He paused. "And the worst thing is..." he hesitated, shuddering. "I'm allowed to play with Arwen!"

"ARWEN? And why would you want to play with her?" Elladan asked.

"I know! My whole life is changing... I can't play with you... I can't play with any of my friends... I can't do any more practical jokes on people... All I can do is play with Arwen and let her brush my hair!" He began to cry again.

"Goodbye, Brother." He said and hugged Elladan.

That evening Elrohir had to eat with Elrond and his advisors. "Ah, so you decided Elrohir is old enough to eat with us?" one of the advisors asked Elrond as if Elrohir wasn't there.

"He is nearly one thousand." Elrond answered. "But he won't be here for long. I am sending him and Arwen to Mirkwood, so they can receive proper education with others of their status."

Elrohir nearly choked on his meat. "What?" Elrond pretended to look surprised.

"Oh? Did I not tell you? You and Arwen are to leave for Mirkwood tomorrow. You will be educated with the royal children there."

"Tomorrow?" He was surprised. "For how long? I- I have to go pack!"

"I have had a servant take care of packing. You will be there for nine hundred years." He replied calmly.

"But what about Elladan?" He asked. It was bad enough to be forbid to play with his brother. But to not see him for nine hundred years?

"Elladan will remain here, under my care." He said.

They finished supper in silence.

* * *

That's my second fanfic! GO ME!!! Read and review it!! PLEASE? 


End file.
